Distractions
by Silas Dark
Summary: Arthur/Eames. Post movie. Arthur finds Eames very distracting and hates him for it. Mostly fluffy, at the end. Arthur/Ariadne in beginning then Arthur/Eames. R&R. Crappy summary.


_Mr. Eames._ That man is insufferable. Everything about him his loud. His clothing, his voice, his personality, everything. He is a obnoxious flirt; he flirts with anything and everything that has legs. He is disorganized and messy; not only with his own things but with everything. Worst of all; the man has no sense of the term "personal space". He will press himself against you; making you try and back up but he will just follow. He will back you into a corner, and annoy the hell out of you. He has no sense of common decency and will do just about anything to get his way.

_Arthur_. The man is a tight ass. Everything about him is perfect and clean. His clothing, his voice, his hair, his work-ethic, everything. He doesn't have a social life and I know why. Because he is a tight-ass. He doesn't laugh at a good joke (hell, the man wouldn't know a good joke if it slapped him in the ass). If one thing is out of place; his entire little world will end. Worst of all; the man has no sense of imagination. Everything is 'logical' and its all about 'reason'. The man wouldn't know how to have an imagination if his life depended on it. And in this job, you need imagination.

* * *

Arthur has known Eames for as long as he has known Cobb. This, in Arthur's mind, is far too long. Arthur will admit that Eames is the best at his field. A forger and a thief. He is the best. There is no doubt about that. Now if only that talent came in a nicer-cleaner-package, then maybe Arthur would be more willing to work with Eames.

It is about a year after Inception. Cobb has finally come back to the field; but only does occasionally. He does have to provide for his family, after all. He has pulled Arthur away from his studio flat in New York; Cobb also brought the others; Eames and Ariadne.

Arthur is busy researching the mark's background. He is sitting at his desk; staring at his laptop intently. He is so lost in the research, and the cloud of information, that he doesn't even hear Eames. He jumps as large hands clap down onto his shoulders; a yelp of surprise passes his lips. Eames just chuckles.

"Sorry about that." The forger says, but Arthur knows he doesn't mean it.

"Bullshit. Now what do you want Eames?" Arthur grits out between his teeth.

"That hurts Arthur." Eames sinks his broader body down into a chair next to Arthur. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He scoots his chair closer to Arthur's and happily presses a leg up against the point-mans. Arthur can feel the other's body heat; and the leg on his is warm and actually feels rather good. But Arthur slides his leg away anyways. Eames just slides over more so they are touching once more.

Arthur glances to Eames; if he were to move anymore, he wouldn't be at the desk. He glowers at Eames. Eames smiles. _I hate that smile._ Is all Arthur can think now. He doesn't in reality. He actually really likes Eames smile; it makes him feel a little better. But he would never let anyone know that. In fact, you can just forget you read that part.

Arthur thinks about how much he _hates_ Eames smile and forgets to actually say something. Eames tilts his head. Arthur also hates that god-damned _head tilt_. "Arthur?" An eyebrow arches and Arthur looks away from Eames and to his laptop.

Eames is always distracting him. With what he says; with how he insists on being so touchy; or both. "Go away Eames. Unlike you, I actually have work to do."

Ariadne comes up now, on the other side of the point-man. She smiles at the two; though Arthur doesn't see it. He is busy glaring at his computer. "Eames-".

Eames looks up and smiles at Ariadne. It falters though, when he sees her running her hand over Arthur's shoulder and over his arm. This isn't a necessarily romantic gesture; but she is touching Arthur. Arthur does not like to be touched. But he doesn't move away from it.

"Eames- you should stop tormenting my boyfriend." She chuckled, patting Arthur's shoulder gently. Arthur shifts a bit under her touch.

"Tormenting? I am doing no such thing." He laughs and smirks. Ariadne laughs also.

"Uh-huh. So, I am going to get lunch for us. What would you two like?"

"I'll have my usual." Arthur says, Eames looks between the two. Wait, boyfriend? What the hell, the two are _dating_! Eames suppresses a slight frown. And the 'usual'. When did Arthur have a 'usual'!

"Ah, I'll take whatever. I'm not picky." He forces a smile. The girl nods and she leans down, pecks Arthur's cheek and whispers something. Eames sees Arthur's eyes dart over to Ariadne and makes a slight smile.

"Alright. I'll see you two soon." The Architect says before bouncing off to Cobb to get his order.

"So, you two are dating." Eames glances up from his bowl of stir-fry. Arthur glances up as well from his sandwich and chips.

"Yes." Arthur looks back to his laptop, but not before popping a sea-salt chip into his mouth. Eames follows the chip; and watches Arthur's lips. He loves those lips. Really, he loves everything about the point-man's face. But he especially loves his lips.

"How long?"

"Not that it is any of your business," Eames smiled now. Eventually, even Arthur broke down and had to give into him. "But about a month after the Fischer job."

Eames stabbed one of the shrimp in his stir-fry rather violently and he quickly looked down. "I see. She is a cutie." Eames looked up and his eyes ran over to Ariadne who was chatting with Cobb happily. _Damn you._ Eames thought quietly. He didn't know why he was so upset with this; really he didn't. Sure, he liked Arthur, and the idea of Arthur dating people had never bothered him before. But this just crossed some line in Eames' mind that frankly, was just unacceptable.

"Mmm." Arthur mused silently as he picked up his sandwich.

"How is it going?"

"Hm?" Eames arched an eyebrow. It was not like Arthur to not pay attention. Not even to Eames.

"I asked how it was going."

"Oh, uh- well." Arthur gave a little half shrug. Eames could understand that, sort of. Arthur didn't seem like the type who was very vocal about his relationship; or even knew how to express something like that.

Eames looked down and stabbed another helpless shrimp.

* * *

"Eames!" Arthur hissed, grabbing Eames' shoulder and shoving him towards the elevator. The doors slid closed behind them just as the bullets started to hit the doors.

"Arthur!" Eames growled back; shoving Arthur's hand off of him. He could feel a warm spot through the fabric. "What the hell, it was going fine!" Eames turned, arms crossing. He faced a mirror; he could see Arthur's face over his shoulder. Eames quickly turned his appearance back to its normal state; and away from the blond bombshell that it had been.

"Eames, you needed to distract the mark, not get laid by him." He snapped as he quickly started to reload his gun.

"Not my fault he was coming onto me." Arthur rolled his eyes. '_So Eames to think that.'_

Suddenly, Arthur had a full view of Eames. Well, Eames in his blond bombshell form. Arthur could feel his cheeks getting warm. Eames' smirked; and he pinned Arthur against the wall. His- her- warm hands against Arthur's wrists. "Arthur, why are you so mean to me?" Eames purred, lips next to his ear. "All I want is for you to like me."

"Eames- I'm warning you-"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk." Eames chuckled and pressed the lithe body up against the point-man. Arthur glared at the top of Eames' bright blond head. "Arthur, don't be like this." A slender leg suddenly was between Arthur's legs; he gave a small squeak of surprise.

"Eames!" Arthur suddenly snapped too; and he removed his arms and pushed Eames away. When he hit the other wall, Eames looked like his normal, smug self again. Arthur glared and turned away; facing the wall behind him. He quickly fixed his suit and then checked his gun.

Eames just stared at Arthur's back. Half pleased, half disappointed. He was hoping for a little more to have come out of that.

'_Stupid Eames. Always a fucking distraction.'_ Arthur glared at the floor; this elevator was moving far too slow for him. He glanced to the dial, they had ten more floors before they got to the lobby.

"Arthur, why did it bother you so much?"

Arthur turned around and looked at Eames, blinking now. "Excuse me?"

"Why did it bother you, that he was feeling up on me and kissing me?" Eames leaned back against the wall and checking his own gun.

"It didn't."

"Not at all?"

"Not even the slightest bit." He rolled his eyes, looking to the dial again. _'Eight more floors.'_

_

* * *

_Eames looked into the dark warehouse; seeing only Arthur's desk area lit up. He walked quietly over, hands in his pockets. His fingers brushing up against his totem. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up to the forger; and then down and away. Eames didn't get a great look at his face; but he could see Arthur was upset. The brit sat himself down in a chair, backwards, and scooted it up near Arthur.

"Arthur, darling?"

"Don't call me that." Arthur sighed, looking down at the papers on his desk.

Eames ignored the man. "Ariadne just ran past me and seemed to be crying. What's up?"

Arthur glanced to the forger; frowning heavily. It had been roughly a year and ten months since the Fischer job. Eames would like to think that him and Arthur had reached some sort of- friendship type level. Or at that Arthur liked him a little more.

"We broke up okay? None of your business." Arthur said simply. Eames didn't say anything for a few minutes. Arthur just stared at his desk.

"Look, I know I may not look the type- but if you need to vent or anything-"

"She said I was distracted." Eames paused, looking at Arthur who now had his face in his hands. "And I am. I am distracted. But not just from her, from everything."

"Distracted-?" Eames was confused now. Since when was Arthur, distracted? Was that even possible?

"Yeah." Arthur breathed, he lowered his hands and stuffed them in his pocket. He paused; pulling out his little loaded die. Eames watched as Arthur set it on the desk and with a finger, flicked it. It landed on six. He rolled it a few more times. Six. Six. Six. Six. Six. Each time. Eventually, he sighed and stopped.

"You know this isn't a dream. Why check?"

"Because, I was hoping it would be."

"Why?"

"Because I know why I am distracted." Eames was about o ask 'why' again before Arthur cut him off. "I didn't love her. I mean, she loved me, but I didn't. I never have. Hell, iv never even liked women…" Arthur picked up his totem and he let it roll around aimlessly in his palm.

"Seriously?" Eames stared, awestruck now. Arthur gave a soft nod of his head.

"She knew, I mean, I think she did. I just don't think she wanted to admit it to herself. I didn't either. I never have. I guess I agreed to start dating her, because I was hoping I was wrong."

"Arthur, darling, why would ever do that? What's wrong with being bent?" Eames' eyebrows knit together. Arthur looked over and made a weak little smile before looking down.

"All the men I have ever liked; have not been very good for me."

"Not good for you or not good enough for you?"

Arthur gave a sad chuckle. "Both, I guess."

"Then, may I ask, who is good enough for you?" Eames tilted his head.

Arthur looked over. _'That goddamn head tilt of yours.'_ He thought; he gave a small smile and he stood now. Eames looked up to the man, eyebrow raised. Arthur took the two steps it took to get to where Eames was sitting, his hands reached out and touched the forger's jaw.

Eames shivered under the touch; and his eyes locked onto Arthur's. For a minute, no one moved and no one said anything. But then, Eames stood and he grabbed Arthur's hand. "Do you know how fucking long I have waited for this?" The forger said, voice low and almost a growl. He pulled Arthur close to his body and quickly captured his lips.

The two kissed like mad men. Both of them, silently afraid that if they stopped and let go of each other, that the other would disappear. Eventually though, they needed to breath and they broke apart just enough to do so. Eames kept Arthur close to his body; and kept a firm grip on the man's hips.

"I've been waiting just as long." Arthur whispered against Eames' lips; eyes closing as he kissed the man again.

* * *

**I do not own Inception, or any of the characters.**

**Notes:** Sooo, i was gonna write for another story, but this came out first. Hopefully I can figure it out. Anyways, hope you like. I wasn't too sure of the rating or whatever... Sorry, just dont have a whole lot to say...

**Reviews are nice. Reviews make a sick Silas happy.**

**P.S. **If anyone can think of a better summary for this, then that would be great.

to the readers of the previous fic "No One Can Replace you" I deleted it. But i am attempting to make it into a better story. *pokes what I was writing about above*


End file.
